Jealousy
by UraniaChang
Summary: Feeling jealousy, Jean's POV. Slight Slash inside Scott/Warren; Cyclops/Angel


**Title: Jealousy**

**Author: Urania Chang**

**Rating: PG**

**Status: Complete**

**Beta:wildannuette If there are still any mistakes, it s all my fault.**

**Pairing: Scott/Jean, with slight mention of Scott/Warren if you squint.**

**Warnings: None**

**Sequel: None**

**Verse: Scott, Jean, Charles, Erik and Logan are from Movieverse, Hank is comicverse and Warren is a little the combination of 616 verse and Minisinoo s Grail.**

**Summary: Feeling jealousy, Jean's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but if I ever got a hold of Scott Summers, I will never let him go. :)**

Warren is visiting today. This is also an old fic of mine.

I overheard Scott talking to him, on the phone in his office.

Warren hasn't come to the mansion in a little more than seven months; it's not usual, but understandable, what with the man's ever-growing empire and various projects of investment, plus the instability of global economic policies.

I'm glad he's coming, really. He, Scott, Hank and I were the first ones the professor took in, all those years ago; when there was no Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, no X-Men, just the professor, the four of us, and Dr. Lensherr. Before he went Magneto on us, we were a small, yet happy family.

So much has changed in the past few years. The professor formed the team to further the ultimate goal of peaceful coexistence, and people came and went. First Erik and then Hank went on his way to work at the research centre in Atlanta, just shortly after that we picked up Ororo in Cairo. Then Warren's parents died and he had to return to his duty as the heir to the Worthington Industry.

Only Scott and I stay behind with Charles.

And then, there is the school.

But still some things haven't changed; like the four of us keep in touch with each other every chance we can get, remaining as close as we were in our early days, especially Scott and Warren. Even with the time and distance keeping them apart they are still best friends.

The most interesting and fascinating part about the whole friendship between the two of them, is that they fought like crazy at first (Trust me on this, you think Scott and Logan's first meeting was bad enough, then you should see what was it like when Scott met Warren. It makes Scott and Logan's encounter look almost harmonic.). Being from totally different worlds must be the key factor, however, somewhere down the road they became the best of friends (Why as to this dramatic change I still don't have a clue, and both Scott and Warren's mouths are sealed when asked.), and ever since then Scott and Warren's friendship stands as unbreakable as Wolverine's adamantium skeleton.

But sometimes there seem to be more between them than purely friendship; it reveals itself whenever they actually find the time and leisure to sit together in the rec room for a movie and a drink. Scott would lean his head and body partially on Warren (when the couch they sit on is made for at least five grown men each with comfortable personal space) and Warren would put his left arm around Scott's shoulders, occasionally rubbing his thumb against the junction between his neck and shoulder, or his upper arm. Subtly, but a little too affectionately, to be just friendly.

I can't remember Scott being this...this cozy with me, outside of our bedroom.

Or they would both disappear to God-knows-where doing God-knows-what for a couple of hours and then burst in through the front doors laughing all the way like two five-year-olds. There are always some new kids that are stunned and jaw-dropped by this unusual behavior from their usually stiff-and-uptight teacher and team leader.

(Jubilee: Dude, the first time I saw Mr. Summers act that way, I thought the world was gonna, like, end!)

Scott never told me where they went off or what they did.

I think I'm jealous, though my female ego heatedly denies it, of this thing Scott has with Warren and the fact that Warren can make Scott feel and behave so carefree when his girlfriend-for-eight-years has less success.

Scott loves me, I know it. I am a telepath; I can feel his love mutely flow through our link day in day out, also his jealousy and anger now and then when he sees me flirt with Logan.

Sometimes I flirt with Logan, the attractive guy but a stranger as well, because I enjoy being the center of the attention; other times, I do it to feel Scott, to let his uncontrolled yet welcomed feelings seep through the psychic link to assure myself that I'm the one causing those strong emotions in his heart.

Sometimes I'm confident, other times I feel less. Like this morning, the way Scott talked to Warren, it wasn't so much as in a tone of lovers, but it was definitely something unnecessarily a lot softer for a simple conversation between friends.

I like Warren, love him as a brother and trust him as a life-long friend, but does he have to make my lover so happy that it makes me feel that I've ceased to exist whenever he and Scott get together?

Scott is humming right now- normally he only sings when he thinks no one listens or the day his brother visits or calls, albeit almost everyone knows he has great voice, really, Humming, and his footpace is lighter than usual, his posture more relaxing, and his lips have that deliciously little mysterious curve, which and his baby blues were the first things took my notice all those years ago.

He's glowing, that's how Ororo comments it, usually he only acts like this after sex, and if Warren can get Scott act this way without giving him an orgasm, I don't want to think what will happen if Warren does give him one.

I'm SO jealous, yes I admit out loud (mentally, not verbally, I'm not that desperate yet, thank you.), screw the female ego.

Except this time I have not just Warren to worry about, there is Logan as well. He and Warren never got the chance to meet after we brought him and Rogue back from the Canadian wildness.

It doesn't take a genius to figure it out that Warren will hate Logan's guts with a passion greater than Scott's. There are two reasons for this prediction: First, Warren has little, if not completely zero tolerance for Logan's type of men; Second, Warren hates anyone that Scott hates.

It's going to be a hell of an introduction for Angel and Wolverine, the med lab should be prepared, and I should probably inform Hank as well (Though he's more than likely choose to grab some Twinkies and enjoy the show, we all know our furry Beast has a wicked sense of humor.).

That's probably why the professor made an abrupt appointment in his schedule which keeps him away until dinner time, upon hearing Warren's visit from a very enthusiastic Scott.

Warren will arrive around . Can't believe Charles chose to chicken out of this.

But I try to look on the bright side of things, maybe I won't be both feeling guilty about being jealous over one of my longest and closest friends this time.

Because if Warren is busy himself banging heads with Logan, he can't take Scott's attention from me, right? Or at the very least, for a couple of hours.

Well, one can always hope.

Besides, if that doesn't work, I still have Logan to keep me from feeling neglected.

Author's note: The reason why I choose Jubilee as a 'witness' to Scott's unbelieving behavior is that if it's not her it would have to be Kitty, Evo Kitty might be able to take the role but since I write this fic mostly based on movieverse, movie Kitty just doesn't seem to be the hyper type, but Jubilee is Kwell, Jubilee, if you know what I mean.


End file.
